


Locker Room Banter

by bubblebangbaby



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex, Team Bonding, ryuji takes one for the team, shameless filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebangbaby/pseuds/bubblebangbaby
Summary: Written for the Dreamwidth kinkmeme:some ""stress-relief"" for the track team comes in the form of ryuji sakamotoRyuji gives out more than back rubs after track practice is over.





	Locker Room Banter

**Author's Note:**

> God help me, I have no excuse for this. Not a single one. The kinkmeme is a terrible influence and I am appropriately ashamed. 
> 
> Note:   
> 1) This is set just a little bit before the game, while things are still good on the track team.   
> 2) Everything is consensual.   
> 3) I pulled some names for most of the guys at random, since only a couple of them have canon names.

“Sooooo, how ‘bout a happy ending, Sakamoto?” Ryuji stops mid-shoulder rub and rolls his eyes at his teammate.

“Tch. C’mon, man, I ain’t got time for that shit today.” But Nakaoka just grins at him and grabs him by the wrist, pulling him in closer.

“C’mon yourself, mister ace sprinter, aren’t you supposed to be supportive of your teammates _?_ ”

“Fine, whatever man.” Ryuji sighs in irritation and sinks to his knees, pulling the towel off quick and taking Nakaoka’s half-hard cock in his mouth, rolling his tongue along the head in the hopes of hurrying the process along. He’d already made plans to catch a matinee today, but he should’ve known better to schedule something after practice. There’s a soft groan of pleasure from above him and he can feel Nakaoka growing harder in his mouth.Good, this won’t take long at all. He swallows him down entirely for a moment before pulling back, sucking hard. There’s a hand in his hair, guiding him to take it deeper, and he moans softly as he swallows him down again. Hurry or no, it’s easy to fall into the familiar, pleasant rhythm.Between his legs, he can feel his own cock start to stir.

“Oi, Sakamoto! Give me a turn next!” Goddamn it. So much for getting anywhere on time today. He turns just enough to catch Takeishi’s eye and gesture him closer without having to pull away from Nakaoka’s cock. He can glimpse his teammate’s wolfish grin out of the corner of his eye before he sets on him, slotting in place behind him and grabbing a handful of his ass. He pulls away from Nakaoka’s cock reluctantly so he can look over his shoulder and snap at Takeishi.

“Hey! Calm your tits, asshole, I’ll get you next.” Nakaoka’s at full mast now, flushed and slick, and Ryuji takes him back in eagerly, laps and sucks and rolls his friend’s balls in one hand. The other boy groans above him and he hums happily. His plans might be shot, but this is always fun once he gets into it. Goddamn Takeishi, though… The pushy older boy is grabbing at his ass again, trying to pull him up onto his knees, jostling him awkwardly with Nakaoka’s cock halfway down his throat. Not that Nakaoka cares. The suddenchange in position and Ryuji’s gasp of surprise sends him over the edge without warning, leaving Ryuji sputtering and choking on a mouthful of cum while Takeishi latches onto his hips in a death grip, thrusting between his thighs.

“Nnng… Aw shit, sorry Sakamoto...” Ryuji just licks away the cum dripping across his lips before turning to shove Takeishi back.

“Ah, ‘salright, Nakaoka-sempai. You good?”

“Yeah, thanks man...” Nakaoka reaches over and smacks Takeishi upside the back of his head, before pulling Ryuji up onto the bench with him to steal a quick, hungry kiss. Ryuji leans into it happily, grinning against Nakaoka’s lips.

“I _was_ gonna head out, but if the rest of the guys want a piece so bad, I’ll hang out awhile.” His teammate laughs and kisses him again.

“Ready to take one for the team, huh?”

Behind them, Takeishi whines. “ _Really_ , you guys? Gay.”

“Ah shut up, dickhead,” Nakaoka snaps and throws an arm around Ryuji’s shoulders, “like you weren’t just at his ass like a horny dog, c’mon man.” Another teammate—Suou-sempai?—smacks the back of Takeishi’s head too and shoves him back.

“Yeah, don’t be a dick, Takeishi.” He settles at Ryuji’s other side and hooks an arm around his waist, grinning wolfishly. “I’m not a dick, though, so I can cut in line, yeah?” Ryuji rolls his eyes and slips out of their arms, sinking to his knees again.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re on thin ice though, man.” He’s trying to be solemn about it, but he can’t keep a straight face. Suou’s already half hard and the groan that comes from him when Ryuji swallows him down is an utter delight. It swells in his mouth quick, and he sighs contentedly.

“Ahh…! Shit that’s good…” Ryuji grins up at him as best he can and sucks hard, swirling his tongue, and Suou moans again. Nakaoka laughs behind them.

“Fuck, Sakamoto, you suck cock like it’s your job.” Ryuji rolls his eyes again, but doesn’t slow down. Another guy pipes up eagerly.

“Daaaaamn, you’re not wrong, Nakaoka. Hey, you down to fuck today too?” A hand runs down his back, gentler than Takeishi’s, and he shivers. He pulls off Suou’s cock reluctantly, shoots a quick look over his shoulder.

“Mmn… Yeah, all right. If you got a condom ‘n shit.” Even though he hadn’t been planning on getting laid today, he’d gotten himself clean and prepared before his shower out of force of habit. Better safe than sorry, and now he’s glad he’s not sorry.

“Aw fuck yeah, man. Give me a sec...”

Suou’s settled himself onto the bench in the meantime, spreading wide and running a hand through Ryuji’s hair. “Gonna take both of us?” he asks, a little edge of hope in his voice. Ryuji laughs and goes back to licking and sucking at his cock eagerly, up on all fours now in anticipation.

“Yeah, if you don’t bust too quick like Nakaoka there...” Suou laughs and Nakaoka whines something about how unfair he’s being. Ryuji’s not paying attention any more, focused instead on the thick cock in his mouth, licking and sucking and working his hands over the last few inches of shaft, knowing how much Suou likes it when he focuses on keeping his tongue busy.

“F—fuck… Sakamoto… I’m—I’m…!” Ryuji swallows him down quick, as far as he can manage, sucking hard laving his tongue against the underside of the shaft until his friend spills down his throat with a desperate cry. He moans at the feeling, so satisfying despite the discomfort. The blissful look on his sempai’s face is more than worth it. He rests his cheek against Suou’s thigh for a moment, panting. But he can’t rest for long, because his other teammate is running slick fingers up and down his ass, rubbing at him a bit before easing them inside him. He gasps in surprise, back arching.

“Ah… that good?” The guy’s not waiting for an answer, really. His fingers thrust deep into Ryuji’s ass, down to the last knuckle, and he rocks back against them, biting back a shout of pleasure. God, but he wants to be fucked. Sucking his friends off has him hard and eager and wanting so much more.

“Nngh… Oh god yes… Please, yes...” he whimpers, dignity thrown out the windowin favor of good sex. The fingers slide out slow, and the hot press of a cock replaces them. Suou’s moved away now, and Ryuji clutches onto the bench for dear life, groaning low and satisfied as his teammate presses inside slowly. Too slowly. He moans again and ruts back against him, wordlessly begging for more.

“Oh goddamn… God, you’re such a good slut, Sakamoto…” The insulting praise makes him shudder, makes a warm bubble of hunger start to grow inside him.

“Ahh… Don’t be a fuckin’ tease, then, _fuck me._ ” There’s a long, low groan from behind him, and then the other boy is pounding into him hard, grabbing him by the back of the neck as he fucks him hard and fast. He moans and cries out with the sudden intensity of it, shuddering and thrusting back against his teammate when his cock hits his sweet spot hard, again and again. His moaning is cut off when Takeishi grabs him by the hair, pulls him up and presses his cock between his lips. He writhes in his grip and sobs around the dick shoving down his throat. He can feel his eyes rolling back, body shuddering between them as they use him for their pleasure. Takeishi’s hand twists hard in his hair and he groans low and desperate, sucking and gulping until the other boy suddenly pulls away, his cum splattering across Ryuji’s face instead of down his throat. He yelps and squirms in surprise, but Takeishi has him held fast so he can paint him with every last drop.

Ryuji wants to complain, but between the delicious humiliation of Takeishi’s hot cum dripping down his face and his other teammate fucking him so hard he can barely hold himself up, he can only moan. There’s a sudden grunt from the boy behind him and his cock slams in hard, and Ryuji can feel it throbbing inside him as he comes. His teammate eases out of his ass, and he shudders and slumps over the bench, grabbing the nearest towel to wipe the load off his face.

Someone else grabs his ass. “Mind if I…?”

He peers over his shoulder, biting down on his lip to keep from letting out an embarassing whimper. It’s Matsumoto, from his year. He grins over at him hops up so he can lie back on the bench and spread his legs. Matsumoto is definitely the biggest guy on the team, a fact that makes Ryuji’s mouth water. “God yes. _Please_.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice. He must have already been getting ready while watching Ryuji get fucked, because his enviable dick is already in a condom and looks diamond-hard. With a huge grin, Matsumoto’s hopping over to kneel astride the low bench and pull Ryuji’s hips up to line them up with his thick shaft. Ryuji shudders and groans low as he feels him slide into him nice and slow, pressing in and in and in until he’s finally buried to the hilt inside him, filling him up so perfectly it makes his head spin. his own cock achesagainst his belly, almost ready to cum just from having the other boy’s cock throbbing so, so deep in him. The sight of Matsumoto’s delighted face, and the way his hands clench on his hips, just makes it so much sweeter.

“Goddamn, I still can’t believe he can take that stupid horse dick of yours, man.”

“Tch, don’t be a jealous prick, Takeishi,” Matsumoto snaps, the moment broken. Finally, though, he starts to move, slow at first. Ryuji groans in bliss. He leans over to run a hand through Ryuji’s hair as he fucks him. “Sakamoto’s our ace in more ways than one, am I right?”

“Yes yes, fuck yes—ah!” A sudden deep thrust has him bucking up against his teammate, crying out incoherently, the ability to form words flying out of his head. Fuck words, words are overrated anyway. Matsumoto’s setting a pace that has Ryuji’s head spinning, that thick cock dragging against his sweet spot, thrusting so deep into him it lights him up from the inside.And when he reaches down to tug at Ryuji’s hair again, he sees stars, teeters on the edge of release, knowing he’s wailing embarrassingly but totally unable to care.

Someone grabs him by the chin and stuffs two fingers in his mouth to shut him up, and he peers up as best he can. It’s Nakaoka again, watching him take Matsumoto’s dick with unabashed delight, stroking himself like he’s ready for round two. Ryuji can’t resist. He whines around his fingers, sucks and licks at them and reaches out to grab him by the hip greedily. Nakaoka makes a low, debauched noise above him and falls to his knees too, tugging him down a little so his head falls back off the edge of the bench. He pulls his fingers out and slides his cock in, thrusting into Ryuji’s mouth so fast and eager it nearly gags him.

Stuffed from both ends once again, Ryuji’s in heaven. The team may be demanding, but he can’t complain when he can get fucked like this whenever he wants. When Matsumoto wraps a hand around his dick and strokes him in time with his thrusts, he chokes and whines in surprise around the shaft that’s sliding down his throat. His eyes roll back and his body arches and jerks in between them, clenching hard around Matsumoto as orgasm overwhelms him, the delicious pressure of his friend’s thick cock against his prostate dragging out the feeling so long and intensely he feels like he’s losing his mind.

When the last aftershocks finish tearing through him, leaving him limp and twitching, he realizes Matsumoto is bent over him, panting hard and moaning his name. he’s coming too, and Ryuji can feel every throb and twitch of that huge cock deep inside him as he does. Nakaoka’s mercifully pulled out of his throat and stopped thrusting, and Ryuji moans low and hungry around him, sucking hard and working his tongue around the head to try to bring him off too. It doesn’t take long. A few shallow thrusts, and Nakaoka’s flooding his mouth with cum for the second time. Ryuji tries to swallow, but only halfheartedly, and most of it ends up dribbling out of the side of his mouth and over his chin. When his teammate pulls out of his mouth, he falls limply against the bench, choking and panting.

Matsumoto reaches down and pulls him up, shifts him a little so he can rest his head back on the bench. “God _damn_ , Sakamoto… you got me fucking spoiled…” he says, laughing a little in exhausted delight. His slowly-softening cock twitches inside Ryuji again, making him shiver. Nakaoka’s laughing too, fondly, as he starts to wipe Ryuji’s face clean with a wet towel.

“I just came over to hand you a towel, dude, and look what happened.” He grumbles and hoists himself up on one elbow so he can grab it and wipe his face off himself.

“Y’want me to not, next time?” Nakaoka looks stricken.

“I didn’t say that!!” Now Ryuji’s laughing too.

Matsumoto smacks his thigh lightly and mutters at him to hold still as he carefully eases himself out of his ass. Ryuji groans and falls back against the bench again, tossing the dirty towel aside. “Ugh, I need another shower...” His teammates grab his hands and pull him to his feet, and Matsumoto slings his arm over his shoulder as he takes a wobbly step.

“Hah, me too. Lemme help you over...”

“Nah, I’m good.” He flashes his friends a grin and smacks them both on the shoulders. “Same time next week?”

“Same time next week, ace,” Nakaoka laughs.

Ryuji grins to himself as he scrubs down for the second time that day. He’s going to be late for the movie, and he’s sore inside and out, but it’s so worth it. He couldn’t ask for anything better than his team.


End file.
